


Fool's Wish

by phendrifts



Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Gen, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Kallian muses on his failures as his life flashes before his eyes. (Day 1 - Hero)
Series: phendrifts' Xenotober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Xenotober 2020





	Fool's Wish

When Kallian first met his sister, he knew that he would one day have to step aside in order for her to succeed the throne. 

Yet, instead of surrendering to fate, he had embraced it. He lived every day in his studies, learning everything there was to know about the High Entia. If he would not be the rightful heir, the least he could do was teach his sister how to become one. 

(Bionis knows that their father wouldn’t, anyway.)

And so, Melia grew into a fine empress. Her ether abilities were fine-tuned to be near perfect, she was extensively knowledgeable on High Entia history, and she had the form and elegance to rival any High Entia empress before her. 

Still, Kallian knew that there was no amount of teaching to replace the childhood she had lost in exchange. 

(She beared it to the best of her ability, but Kallian saw that her gaze would often wander to the kids playing in the fountains below the palace.)

When Kallian first met Shulk, he knew the day would be fast approaching in which the war between the Bionis and the Mechonis would finally come to an end.

Yet, instead of allowing the young boy and his rag-tag group of friends to throw their lives away fighting this war of attrition, he shouldered the burden. His role, his  _ purpose _ , had slowly started to materialize before his very eyes. He seized the opportunity to capitalize on the bravery Shulk had ignited in the peoples of Bionis, and sought to mount an offensive against the Mechonis. If he could not take back years of High Entia being complicit bystanders, the least he could do was lend all of his people’s strength when the Bionis needed it the most. 

(Bionis knows he couldn’t ignore it any longer, anyway.)

And so, the allied force was formed. Weeks later, the strength of Bionis marched upon Sword Valley, Kallian at the helm. With his masterful tactical brilliance, he would lead the allied force through the largest battle that the two titans had ever seen. 

Still, Kallian knew his place. Shulk would be the one to finish the job, and the allied force was to merely alleviate the pressure from the Mechonis army to provide an opening for the party to end this war, once and for all. When Alvis gave his warning, Kallian knew that their time was up; and he could only hope that his efforts were enough to give Shulk a shot at the heart of the enemy.

(The divine seer acted as if it was a surprise that the Mechonis would start moving, but the glint in his eyes told Kallian that things were going exactly as Alvis had foreseen.)

When Kallian first learned the curse that hung over the High Entia, he knew that he would have to do everything within his power to hide it from his sister. 

Yet now, tricked by Lorithia, and his strength quickly being overtaken by the ether particles that mutated his body, he realized that she would spend the rest of her life blaming herself for his transformation, just as he knew she blamed herself for her father’s death. As his consciousness faded, he felt himself cry out to her, yet the sound never escaped his lips.

(Bionis knew that there was nothing he could say to change her mind, anyway.)

And so, all he could do was trust in Melia’s strength, to trust that Melia would be better than him, better than her father. To trust that she would take what she was born to do, to be the kind and fair ruler of the High Entia. To trust that she would be everything her people needed to be, because he knew that in the light of such tragedy, the one thing that the High Entia could not lose was their hope.

Above all, however, he hoped that Melia could one day forgive him for all of his many faults: A failure as a defender of Bionis, a failure as a leader of the High Entia, and most importantly, a failure as a brother.

Still, Kallian knew there was no amount of apologies he could be given to absolve him of his mistakes.


End file.
